


爱情疗伤办法

by Cider



Category: Men's Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 03:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cider/pseuds/Cider
Summary: 发现有三篇旧文没有搬运过，那一起搬运一下





	1. 标记

从他拿到那颗球、投入最后一个三分开始，Stephen Curry先生就觉得自己今天好像有点兴奋过了头。  
然而起初，他并没有意识到这件事情有哪里有问题。毕竟2016年的失利场面还时常萦绕在他的脑海里挥之不去，近在咫尺的奥布莱恩杯让他浑身上下的血液都在沸腾，而那扎根在心里的苦涩的味道也将要就此被香槟的气味掩盖……  
话又说回来，他总觉得自己今天忘记了什么事情。

当然他很快就知道自己忘记了什么事情。

一分钟走得很快，事实上，根本也没到一分钟。他们就进入了礼节性（其实也有非礼节性的）拥抱的环节。  
Curry终于意识到哪里不对了。  
整个球场的信息素味道都开始浓郁了起来，不管是来跟他拥抱的哪个人，好像都带着一股异常浓烈的压迫性的味道。无可厚非，毕竟联盟里最不缺的就是Alpha，而且他们刚刚经历了一场激烈的比赛，出些汗也实属正常，他作为一个稀有的Omega，受此影响也是再正常不过。然而心里难以压下的燥热让他清楚地意识到，这可不是什么简简单单的AO之间的影响。  
大概是这两天忘了看时间，他隐约记得自己的发情期快要到了。  
Stephen Curry在涌动着狂欢地人潮中略微站定了一会儿，稍稍回忆了一两分钟便确定了这个推测。但他并不因此感到慌乱。今天是一个值得狂欢的日子。而他所做的，仅仅是在这拥挤的人流之中漫无目的地搜寻。  
他在找一个人。  
他想那个人今天一定非常开心。他想他终于拿到了他梦寐以求的冠军。他想尽管还未公布，但他一定已是板上钉钉的MVP。  
他还能记起一年前他招揽Kevin Durant时的情景。也记得后来他们携手并肩的喜悦。  
但是这些都不重要，他只是有点眷恋对方的怀抱和他那惯常善于安抚他的气息。

当然，寻找的过程略微有点费劲。甲骨文球馆像是发了疯，金黄色的大海里流淌的都是欢呼的声潮。明明Curry总觉得他们之间的距离不是很遥远，可是隔几步的距离就会有人蹿出来和他握手、拥抱、采访、合照。他都没有拒绝。只是他能感觉到身体里躁动不安的情绪正在烧起来，Omega的本能被这热火朝天的氛围冲击到了顶点。  
他被人流裹挟着向前。  
所幸这些人的目标似乎也是Durant，便顺势将他带到了他的身边。  
他正在跟他的母亲拥抱。Curry已经闻到了他身上浓郁的朗姆酒的味道。信息素的味道似乎也随着本人的情绪高涨了不少，让他现在有点头晕目眩。好在拥抱的时间并不长，不过在他想得到的那个拥抱之前之前，他还是和Durant的母亲也拥抱了一下。  
Curry看到了在一旁等待的Durant。也许是他的错觉，他觉得Durant今天晚上也很不同寻常。但他并没有说什么，只是静静地等待这个拥抱结束……然后，然后那个也等待了许久的人欣喜若狂地将他拉过、和他击掌。  
“他一定闻到了。”Curry心想。  
他们击掌击的那么用力，让他的手心都隐隐作痛。然而那并没有关系，他想，他们等这一天都等得太久了，无论是对谁来说，都是一种救赎与解脱。如果事情可以从头再来一遍，就算充满了遗憾，然而这个结局又未尝不是一个圆满的结局呢？  
他看着Kevin Durant揽住他的脖子，感受着他的胳膊从自己的腋下穿过。明明大家都是一身黏糊糊的汗渍，Stephen Curry却感觉到了一种心安。  
”标记我，现在。“他凑在Durant的耳边，在那些大大小小长长短短的镜头前放肆。  
”好。“而Durant似乎也不甘示弱在他面前落下一城，凑近他的后颈，飞速地咬过他的腺体、又轻轻地落下一吻。

”你在全世界面前标记了我。“  
Curry无声地向他比着口型。  
”如你所愿。“Durant朝他又把他拉了回来，再一次亲吻了他。

”好极了。“  
他们又被拥挤的人流分开，Stephen Curry站在他们之间、又笑了起来。


	2. 拥有一个年龄比自己小很多的Alpha是怎样的体验？

拥有一个年龄比自己小很多的Alpha是怎样的体验？  
ⅰ.总的来说  
一、拥有童心是一件美好的事  
但事实上拥有童心的那个是Stephen Curry。  
他不止喜欢吃爆米花，还会拉着Towns去迪斯尼。甚至会因为是否有身高体重限制而感到焦虑不安。  
“实在不行我们可以看看下午的游行和晚上的烟火，”Towns会这样安慰他，“或者给你在城堡前拍张照。”

二、大个子和小个子确实让人感到般配  
但事实上小个子也是Stephen Curry。  
虽然他实际上并不是很矮，但是他甚至可以被Towns一把圈进怀里带走。

“现在喝牛奶还可以长高吗？”Curry右手提着一盒牛奶从厨房里探头出来问。  
“……你在说什么？”Towns迷茫地看着面前三十岁的男人。

三、有很多事需要操心  
比如Steph今天出完任务要给他买爆米花啦，Steph今天出任务又爆头要写检讨啦，Steph嫌昨晚的姿势太过火啦……  
对啦，操心的那个总是Towns。  
他时常会觉得自己才是比较像三十岁的那个，而自己的男朋友比较像十三岁。

四、年轻人总是志向远大  
“哈！结果我陪你练了那么久射击，你的射击成绩还是没我厉害嘛！”  
这已经是Curry第32次嘲笑Towns了。  
“但是我合格了！”Towns悲愤地吼道。  
“好吧，那我勉强亲一下你。”  
（但是Curry答应Towns如果他的射击成绩可以打破自己的纪录的话就会陪他玩情趣Play）

五、经验丰富可以在做爱的时候掌握主动权  
“叫…叫哥哥，呜！”  
当然是口头上的。

六、非常具有青春活力  
“嘁。”  
Curry对此不予评价。

ⅱ.如果是日常生活的话  
总而言之，Stephen Curry其实是很珍惜这位年轻而又充满活力的Alpha。  
他们时常分居两地仅仅为了出一个任务。他们不是一个分队，错开的任务因此而非常多，一年里可以相处的时间可以说是屈指可数。但是那些偶尔多余的时间里，他们却会非常非常珍惜地过一些十分平凡的生活。平凡到，有时候Curry会忘记他们还是个有组织有纪律的高危职业拥有者。  
他们会去旅行，天南地北的四处跑，从坐飞机到骑单车，也许是一起出完任务之后，也许是命悬一线之前。会跑去海滩上晒太阳（Curry甚至还会涂防晒，Towns很不满他过得这么精致，但Curry说那是因为你皮糙肉厚不怕晒伤）；也会骑去山沟沟里与世隔绝地度假（甚至因为错过任务而遭到了扣奖金的处分）。  
Curry会和Towns抱怨Minnesota的古怪天气，长达半年的甚至更久的雪季令习惯地中海气候的他十分不适应。相对地，Towns也会吐槽Oakland危险系数太高直逼New Orleans，还有周边的大学群让他感到在那里逛一圈大脑就要透支了。当然Curry会反驳一下你又考不上那里的大学为什么要思考这些问题……不过这种辩论的结局走向往往比较限制级是毫无疑问的。  
年龄的差距在Curry身上体现的实在不太明显，除了他在行动时日渐成熟地处理方式，还有指挥时越发的杀伐决断以外，他在Towns面前始终像是一个同龄人，有时还有一点比他更年轻的趋向，甚至可以毫无负担地装作他的学弟混进大学里。  
尽管如此他们在很多事物上的认知却又有着微妙的区别。不过Curry并不在意，有代沟是件好事，好歹他们还能互相学习对方身上的优点。比如Curry一直很羡慕Towns身上的朝气蓬勃，只是Towns对此一向非常不以为然，因为他就是欣赏Curry成人的理性。  
当然还有他的射击成绩。

ⅲ.关于标记  
标记这件事情，Curry好像一直比较随意。偶尔几次谈起这件事情，Towns都觉得对方似乎完全没把这件事情放在心上的样子。  
“我这样难道真的不是备胎吗？”Towns在和Wiggins联机时突然问道，然后他看到Wiggins突然一个停顿，接着直接掉了线。  
“？？？”

第二天出任务的时候，他看到Wiggins一脸黑气地朝他走来。  
“嘿！你昨天怎么突然掉线了。”  
“还不是因为你突然问我那什么奇怪的话题？背后真的不能随便说人坏话的好不好！你刚问完我我就看到Curry发我短信问我知不知道你在哪儿他找不到你。我搪塞过去了。话说回来，你昨天干嘛突然问那个问题。”  
Towns眼神幽幽地看着他：“因为他从来没有提过要不要标记这件事情，我提了好几次，都被他转移了话题。Alpha很惨的好不好，更何况他那种Omega……强行标记这种主意千万不要了，我怕以后分区集训被他手滑一枪爆头。”  
“这样啊，那你的确是很惨。不过也许是你们交往时间还不够长嘛。”  
“也许吧……对了，今天Ricky不在？那今天谁来后勤？Zach吗？”  
“不知道。”Wiggins拉了拉自己满头的脏辫，“喏，那边那个是Zach吧，你问他不就好了。不过等一下，他旁边跟的是谁……”

最终这次任务由Stehpen Curry担任了后勤，并且成功造成了Towns先生忘记装子弹、开车往树上开、把Wiggins落在了补给站等意外。  
勉强扫尾收工了以后，Curry提议去喝一杯。Towns决定趁此机会问个清楚。至于怎么问清楚法子，Wiggins给他出的计谋是喝酒，LaVine的建议是坐下来好好谈，Rubio远程给他出谋划策，不过内容却是顺其自然就好。  
最终Towns还是选择了老套路喝酒，也最终被Curry的反套路喝趴了。不止是他一个人，在场的队员居然没有一个是对手，不仅玩游戏被草虐，喝酒都打不过对方一个人。直到喝到迷糊了Towns才想起来这桌上的人都才没进公司几年，新人哪有对方那么深谋远虑富有经验啊，明明早就看穿了还要看他们出洋相。唯一和Curry一起进公司的队长今天还不在，真是溃败。

最后还是Curry把Towns拖回了房间，一路上他都在嘟嘟囔囔。至于他在睡梦里都要不满的事情，Curry并不是不知道。  
他并不是不想接受标记。他遇见过很多Alpha，却从未遇见过一个像Towns这样…让他想要遵从Omega的本能，把自己托付给对方的Alpha。可是他敢在遍体鳞伤时拿起枪，却不敢赌这一把。他总是想他们才认识两年，交往时间才不超过一年。对于Alpha来说或许可选择的余地未来还有，但是Omega不一样。更何况，他也不希望对方后悔。他们的未来很长远，Towns才不过经历了其中的一点点。他自私的内心怕对方出尔反尔，又担心对方会因自己而受伤。  
他从不希望让Towns想的跟他一样多，每次谈到这个话题就理所当然地转移。直到昨天晚上Wiggins偷偷向他吐槽Towns的精神恍惚，他才觉得自己好像有点自私过了分。或许爱情里的苦恼就是应当两人一起承担才对。  
那么，既然这件事由他而起，就让他来解决这件事情吧。  
他在熟睡的Towns的额头上印下了一吻，侧身躺在了他的身旁。

 

ⅳ.关于发情期  
一定要说的话，Curry对自己的工作单位唯一的不满就是发情期请假会扣工资，简直是不人性化的典范。

常年出任务让他得常常吃抑制剂来掩盖气味，虽然时代在发展科技在进步是没错，但是说到底抑制剂还是一种对身体伤害比较大的药物。大部分长期服用抑制剂的Omega，都会它的副作用而经历许多的痛苦。  
不过比起别的发情期颠三倒四的Omega，Curry还算好的了，至少他的发情期一直很稳定，不必担心会在野外发生什么意外。唯一产生的副作用，是他的发情期实在太猛烈了。不管怎么过、和谁过，他都几乎没办法靠自己下床，浑身无力和骨头散架般的感受，一定要说是发情期的征兆的话，比起发情，好像倒更像是发烧。  
但是这种症状在拥有了一位伴侣之后得到了肉眼可见的缓解。抑制剂可以减少使用不说，至少发情期也不会就这样浑浑噩噩地放任自己一个人度过。由于曾经和他一起结伴做临时标记避免被疯狂扣工资的Alpha们都找到了他们的对象，他还因此一度担心过，未来发情期是不是要一个人忍受着扣工资和重度发烧感的双重折磨。  
好在上天还是没让他陷入这样绝望的境地，几乎是大发慈悲的把Towns送到了他的面前。  
和Towns一起度过的发情期，尤其是标记后的那些，简直就是每一对情侣都会度过的腻歪的日子。聚少离多让他们珍惜拥有彼此的时光，发情期尤甚。他非常喜爱Towns在这种时候的青涩和纯情，特别的原因是大概只有在这种时候，他才能有一点发挥自己实力的空间。  
比如说荤话什么的。Curry好像十分擅长这件事情，Towns虽然对此不得其解，反正他目前没有这种本领，况且他还挺享受被Curry口头调戏这件事情。  
毕竟在肉体上是我占优势。Towns一般都是这么想的。  
当然了，最终的结果就是，发情期Stephen Curry只是换了一种原因下不了床而已，事实上，本质上毫无区别。

至于Towns的发情期，Alpha的发情期本身就非常鸡肋。硬要说的话，总之他是觉得自己和Steph在一起的每天都像是发情期。

ⅴ.关于吵架  
Towns一直觉得自己应该禁止Curry和Irving来往。他上一次看到他们两个在一起的时候，他们居然在酒吧疯狂吐槽自己的Alpha？  
如果不是同来找人的Lebron James拉住了他，他可能可以表演一下现场R18。  
“我的Steph不可能这么过分！一定是Irving的错。”这句话Towns当然没敢当着James的面说，所以把它放在了心里。  
“总之下次应该禁止他们两个来往！”但这一点倒是连James也深表赞同。  
至于上上一次的话，他们两个一起执行任务，跳伞的时候不名原因地失误了一下，最终一起掉到了峡谷里；再上一次的话，大概是他们两个Omega自愿做诱饵，结果被一群Beta脱衣舞娘纠缠差点绑上了床；再再上一次……  
Irving一定是一个非酋。这个观念，已经根深蒂固地种扎在了Towns心里。

“拜托，你深更半夜不睡觉和Wiggins联机打游戏的时候我有说过你什么吗？”  
“……你怎么会知道，不，这个不是重点。你跟Irving根本都不是一个区的！一个星期见七次面不觉得有点过分吗！”  
“哈？！你打了那么多次游戏还想瞒着我吗？我又不是不认识Wiggins，他都把他吊打你的截图晒出来了。你怎么这么菜？还有，我跟Irving有那么多话要说还不是因为你们这些Alpha都是一样的可——恶——！再说了，我们一个月才见五次面好吗？你不要打算用诽谤的方式结束今天这场对话。把你的手拿开——！”  
Towns悻悻地把手拿开：“都说了打游戏不是重点，还有并不是我太菜，那次是因为……不是，我只是觉得你和另一个Omega一起埋怨我有点伤人，我一直以为我在你心里是个合格的Alpha。”  
Curry看着眼前的大个子把手放回了自己身体两侧，低着头委屈地站着，甚至没有敢抬头看他，突然觉得自己很像强词夺理罚站幼儿园小朋友的恶毒班主任，他都怀疑下一秒是不是就会有人抱着自己的腿嚎啕大哭了，于是“噗嗤”一声笑了出来。  
“算了，我没有要怪你的意思，”他上前搂住了Towns的脖子，把自己的脸埋进了他宽厚的肩膀，“但是有些话并不想跟你说。说实话，我其实不希望你为了我而改变什么，但是你有的时候真的很过分……我指的不是打游戏。但是你在我心里依然很好。”  
Towns小心翼翼地回搂住Curry，低沉的嗓音甚至有点哽咽：“只是很好而已吗？你知道，你是我拥有过的第一个Omega。我听说你曾经……遇见过很多很优秀的Alpha，但你最终没有和他们在一起，而是跟我这种菜鸟在一起。我很开心，但我一直很怕不够好的我有一天会被你…扔掉。”  
Curry有点发愣，他从没把Towns当作一个比他小很多的Alpha来看，但是此时此刻，他真切地感觉到了，他的Alpha，还很年幼。他也从来不知道，一直以来那种莫名的占有欲和敏感的根源原来在这里。  
“不，你在我心里，很，呃完美。再说了，怎么说都应该是作为Alpha的你抛弃我吧？”Curry亲吻着他的额头问道。  
最终他的蜻蜓点水被Towns变化成了一个深吻，在唇齿交缠的间隙，Towns捧着他的脸，恳切地告诉他：“一辈子都不会。”  
Curry满足地闭上了眼睛，尽管这只是一个年轻人才会说出口的海誓山盟，但他从来不在乎未来是否真的能如他所愿。

ⅵ.总之，拥有一个比自己小很多的Alpha  
“……是一件非常幸福的事情吧，和队友深夜联机游戏这种事情可以另算。”  
Curry从温暖的怀抱中醒来，他看着眼前人近在咫尺的脸。大概是因为刚才日夜兼程，从不知道哪个山旮瘩里出来，胡渣都刺人的过了分。再黑的皮肤也抵挡不住的黑眼圈深深地印在了眼下。  
Curry偷偷亲了他一下，并如愿听到了对方模糊地咕哝声，然后下了床，光着脚跑去倒水。  
他没有拉开窗帘，因为Towns还需要休息，但他依旧能感觉到窗外温柔的阳光，炽烈和温暖。  
正如他们的未来。


	3. Surprise!

"Jonas！太酷了吧你！"  
Jerebko跟在一枪没射准的KD身后替他补上了一枪，精准爆头终结了这项任务的下一刻，公共频道里不出意外地响起了Stephen Curry兴奋到有些破音的声音，还带着点鼻音，这是他为什么这次任务被Kerr按在基地做支援的主要原因。  
“他永远这么精力旺盛，感冒了也像个小孩子。”Durant下了手里枪的保险，掂了掂后扔进了后备箱，“你一起多出几次任务就知道了，有他在你就不会无聊，双人任务尤其。除了唱歌。”  
然后他看见KD把耳机拿了下来，神秘兮兮地凑到他耳朵根旁说：“听说曾经有丧尸听到他唱歌以后自爆了。”  
Jerebko愣了一下，紧接着听到耳机里爆了棚的呼喊：“KD，我听到了！你等着，你刷小号的通讯器要被我没收了！Jonas，你不要听他讲，其实我唱歌没有那么难听，要不我现场给你……”  
后面的话他就没听见了，想来应该是有勇士把他的线给掐了。他看着KD投过来的你懂的眼神，忍不住笑了起来。  
难怪说有成绩才有快乐。这几年的GSW从换血之后就一飞冲天，把之前一退再退的防线硬生生又给按了回去。之前又爆发丧尸潮的时候把OKC军区的KD调了过来，如虎添翼。如今Jerebko算是见识到了，果然这样的队伍，确实充满了快乐。他想起上一个待得队伍也很好，但比起来似乎严肃了一点。  
他听说过GSW的队长。听说过他手起刀落干了一波丧尸的军区传说，也听说过他褒义上的幼稚。  
他想起他在以前待的UTAH分区表现机会不是特别多，很少遇到被队长点名表扬的事情，今年才刚调来GSW不久，之前几次合练效果都不太理想。这还是他在GSW的一血。意外地收到了来自这支后起之秀的队长发来的箭头。  
惊喜。  
公共频道里随后响起了很多祝贺的声音，想来应该是另外几个点的同事们也成功扫除了危机。伴随着这些队友的插科打诨，他在GSW的第一个任务算是圆满完成。  
Jerebko打开车载音响的时候，KD问他收拾完要不要一起去喝一杯，这是他们的例行庆祝活动。  
“庆祝？”小路有一点颠，下了坡之后Jerebko撇过头看了他一眼，“我听说GSW这两年出的任务是最多的，成功率也居高不下，你们有这么多经费出去庆祝？”  
“你在想什么？我们当然没有这么多经费。是庆祝你今天终于正式成为了GSW的编内啊，你以为进GSW不需要投名状吗？”  
Jerebko看了一眼KD，露出了“你在开玩笑？”的表情。  
然而公共频道不合时宜地传出了总指挥Kerr的声音：“Welcome to GSW, Jonas.”

Jerebko没有在基地的地下非正式酒吧里（听说是Stephen Curry偷偷建的，但是因为大家都有这方面的需求，所以睁一只眼闭一只眼没有人戳破，关于这些酒哪里来的，好像是每年队长会议的时候他从SA那边拿的。）见到Curry，Green说大概是他还在为不让他唱歌这件事情生闷气。Jerebko对此感到惊讶。Green接着评价说Curry唱歌其实蛮好听的，就是有点走调。  
“？”  
“是非常走调。”KD突然出现在了他的身边，“他几年前和James合作过一首单曲，说实话，我觉得当初真的应该试试在丧尸群居的地方放个喇叭播放那首歌。”  
“哪个James？”Jerebko被他说的只想笑。同时他也对这位队长的真实歌唱水平抱有一点好奇。  
“我知道你对他唱歌水平抱有好奇心，我们大家一开始都是这样的。不过我们的建议是你最好别听，不然会后悔的。”  
说起来这是个酒吧，其实也就是个有大屏幕和投影仪，大圆台，沙发，酒柜的房间而已，所以Jerebko也很奇怪，Iguodala和Livingston又是从哪里冒出来的。  
“HOU那个James。Jonas，你难道没听过他们那首歌吗？”  
不知道何时出现的Cook和Jones跃跃欲试地打开了音响。而站在他们旁边的Cousins一脸痛苦。  
“停，停一下，你们要在这儿用音响放那首歌吗？”  
“为什么不？那首歌还挺不错的。其实我觉得Jonas没听过那首歌才很奇怪。嘿Jonas，你看球吗？我们待会儿打算复习一下经典球赛，你要一起吗？”总算被Jerebko看到是如何出现的Bell拎着一箱啤酒下来了，“从Steph那里找到的，天，他到底私藏了多少东西……”  
那天晚上终于听到那首歌的Jerebko试图通过猛灌自己啤酒来达到忘却这段记忆的目的。  
“嗝，”Jerebko仰面躺在沙发上，脚下放了一排酒瓶。这里的灯被关掉了，一排人围坐在电视机前看着比赛，“我说，进你们队伍真的要投名状吗？”  
“那当然。表现的好队长还给奖励。”对比赛好像没什么兴趣的KD正在摆弄他的通讯器。  
“什么奖励？”大概是谁进球了，总之前面传来一阵欢呼的声音。Jerebko的声音险些被盖住。  
“不知道，”KD耸了耸肩，“我跟他太熟了，他说略过我也没事。你是不是喝的有点多？如果你不喜欢的话可以先去睡，你看Klay就从来不掺和这种事情。我看他们大概是要通宵了。”  
Jerebko想了想，好像之前的的确也都不怎么看见Klay。然后摸了摸自己的额头，觉得其实也还好，不过是有点困，不知道出了任务的这些人为什么还这么精力充沛：“那我先走了。”  
他看到KD朝他点了点头，紧接着前面又传来一阵欢呼，他走出房间，给他们带上了门。

Jerebko回到房间的时候，屋子里虽然一片漆黑，但直觉告诉他有东西在这里。这里进出严密监管，不至于有丧尸进来。他按开了灯。  
GSW的队长趴在他的床上呼呼大睡。  
Jerebko觉得自己可能真的喝醉了。他努力甩了甩头，但事实证明这不是什么喝醉酒后的幻觉残影。他的队长，穿着一身便服，确确实实就躺在他的床上。此刻大概是被他惊醒，正揉着眼睛从床上爬起来。  
“Stephen？”他轻轻喊了一声。  
“哦，哦Jonas，你终于回来了。”对方大概是没有睡醒，脸上被压出的印子使得他整个人都变得有些可爱。眼睛也还没有完全睁开。  
“呃……你为什么会在我这里？”  
“哦，这个，”Curry朝他露出了一个有点迷糊的微笑，“鉴于你今天的出色表现，我决定给你一个惊喜。”  
Jonas迟疑地望着他。  
“我决定，”Curry清了清嗓子，“给你唱……阿嚏！”  
Jonas惊恐地看向他，赶紧摸了摸他的额头：“不不Steph，这件事我们可以以后再说，我觉得现在还是立刻带你去看看医生比较好。”  
被拉扯起来的Curry妄图挣脱开眼前这个男人的手，但刚睡醒还没有力气，再加上发烧让他浑身酸痛，他还是被扯起来带走了：“Jonas，我没有生病，你不能因为这点小小的感冒就……阿嚏！”  
他靠在Jerebko的肩上，打喷嚏让他整个人都蔫蔫的，最后还是任由Jerebko把他带走了。

END

“Hey，Jerebko呢？”中场休息的时候Cook凑过来看KD摆弄他的通讯器。  
“大概回房间了吧。”  
“哇哦……”闻言的在场人士纷纷露出了惨不忍睹的表情。  
“怎么了？”  
“Steph要了他房间的钥匙，说要给他一个惊喜。”  
“……那祝他好运。”

*GSW的优秀表现奖励是听队长唱歌一次！


End file.
